Why is nothing ever simple with rich people!
by Ayaka Sara
Summary: Haruhi and Hunny are picked for an experiment at school: Being teen parents for 6 weeks, and its with a real child! full summary inside...sorry not to good with summaries...Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Haruhi and Hunny are chosen for a school experiment: be teen parents for 6 weeks, and with a real baby!!! What happens when the other hosts find out, jealousy or exceptance? Will love present itself in such a weird situation??? Why is nothing simple with rich people **Damn rich Bastards**

Please R&R!!!!

Disclaimer: do not own!!!

Chapter 1:

Haruhi was sitting in class between the two people who looked exactly alike, the Hitachiin twins Hikaru and Kaoru. Both of them had pushed their chairs up to her desk and she felt smothered. Haruhi knew that any effort to get them to move would be futile. She was in her own world writing on her note book about how nothing ever happens around there. Once she finished she set her pencil down and looked at the screen to the television prompter that would be telling them some important news about how the school was picked for something. The television turned on and the chairman, Tamaki's father, came on with a large charming smile on his face.

" Good morning children!" he said over dramatically as usual, no point in wondering where Tamaki got it. " Today is a fine day. Our Academy has been chosen for a most interesting project for the school. There is a scientist that has been doing research and has decided that two of our students will try it out. Of course the two students chosen will be briefed once chosen. After lunch we will draw the names and brief them, thank you for your time."

The television went to a black screen, everyone chatting excitedly about the announcement. Haruhi couldn't help but sit there quietly wondering exactly what the project was due to the fact that it was based on something that they weren't told. Shrugging and turning to the now anxious twins who are poking her with straws, She gave them a disgruntled look and said. "What is it that you two need now, huh?" The both looked at her as if she turned into a dragon. "What!?" her patience was wearing thin since she wasn't able to get much sleep last night because they and the rest of the host club dragged her out late and then brought her home even later. They of course had maids to clean but she had to stay up and do her chores and homework before she could go to sleep.

"We just wanted to ask that since this is going to be lunch period if you wanted to come with us to get something to eat." they both said with a devilish look on their identical faces.

"No thank you…" She smiled at them just as the bell rung. She sat there and waved as the rest of the class shuffled out to go to the cafeteria. Haruhi felt tired and upset. The moment that they were out of the class room Haruhi walked out and walked to the 3rd music room, thinking since it was lunch she would have the peace she was desperately hoping for. She opened the doors and peered inside. _Empty…_Haruhi thought with a smile tugging on her lips. Haruhi walked in and set her bag down, plopping into the closest seat she could find, she closed her eyes for just a second and was about to fall asleep when she heard a sound behind her. Sitting up in the chair she turned to see a very tall and a very small senior walk into the room carrying their lunches.

"Hello, Haru-Chan…what brings you here today??" Hunny-Senpai was looking up at her intently. His smile brightened the moment he saw her. She looked really pretty today, well everyday to him.

"I came in here for some quiet, Hikaru and Kaoru wouldn't leave me alone" she stated looking from both Senpai's to their lunches to the room and back to their faces again. "Do you want me to leave?" She reached for her stuff but a large hand grabbed it before she could. Looking up at her stoic Senpai, she smiled. He was shaking his head vehemently. "Okay, Mori-Senpai I get it…" Haruhi laughed and sat down next to Hunny as he started to eat some cake. Apparently they had actually listened to her because the moment they were seated they became quiet. Not that she didn't think that they were to listen, out of all the hosts these were the two that would listen to her. Not long after having her company join her, did the silence take effect and Haruhi fell asleep in the sitting position with her head back. As they had not realized that she fell asleep Hunny broke the silence by asking her a question.

"Haru-Chan…what do you think the study is about today? I find my self very curious. Do you think it will be about cake?" When he didn't get an answer he turned to look at the only female host. With his movement Haruhi shifted and slid down. Her head was now on his shoulder. Hunny's face went bright red with embarrassment. He hadn't realized that she was asleep when Takashi answered the question in his eyes.

"Sleeping" was all he said and needed to say. Hunny moved a little more so that she fell all the way down and her head lay on his knees. Hunny looked down and smiled, she had a contented look on her face. "How long have you loved her?" Takashi asked looking right at his friend who was looking back with wider eyes than normal for his small face. Instead of lying out of it he told the truth.

"Since the day at the beach that those guys were going to hurt her, I thought that I just really liked her, but that day proved to be the day I found out I loved her." Hunny didn't sound as childish as he normally did, he wished Haruhi could see this side of him that way she could think of him more as a boyfriend than a little brother or child. Hunny sighed, maybe someday. Mori was watching the two, Hunny had started to stroke Haruhi's hair from her face lightly. He doubted that he even knew he was doing it. Haruhi was smiling slightly in her sleep now due to his administrations. Knowing Haruhi had changed all of their lives. Mori had to smile over it, Even though he was not in love with her he was sure he loved her. Takashi knew for sure that forever he would protect her just as he did Hunny. He also knew that the others felt that way too.

Hunny was also lost in his own thoughts. Remembering how both Hika-Chan and Tama-Chan had both confessed to her and she turned them down. That was why he had never told her his feelings. How could she possibly turn down those two and say yes to him. The bell rang pulling Hunny and Takashi from their thoughts. Hunny shook Haruhi, " Haru-Chan, Lunch is over, time to get up, Kay?" She stirred and looked up into Hunny's brown eyes, Haruhi jumped when she noticed she was in his lap. Being horribly embarrassed Haruhi blushed.

"I…I'm sorry Hunny-Senpai I don't even remember falling asleep." She sat up and walked towards the door really quickly, it closing on his assurance that it was fine. Looking down both seniors realized that she forgot her book bag. Walking quickly they got to her class so that they weren't late for theirs.

"Haruhi…" Mori-Senpai stated. She whirled around to see him holding her bag up for her to see. Sighing she walked over and said her thank you. When she turned around Haruhi saw that the twins were eyeing her intent on finding out why Mori-Senpai had her bag and why Haruhi was blushing when she walked in. Hikaru knew that she let him down easily out on the balcony and that he was trying to get over that, but seeing her blushing and Mori holding her bag was very suspicious. _Well at least in a minute he would be gone_, he thought to himself with a smirk on his face.

Once seated Haruhi breathed a huff out. _I can't believe that I fell asleep on his lap!!! _Deep in her thoughts Haruhi did not here the television turn on. She was still not listening when she heard everyone gasp. Shooting out of her thoughts she turned to look at the twins to get an answer to her question.

"You were chosen as one of the students to participate and the other was Hunny-Senpai" the both said in unison. "It's a good thing that the school already knows that you're a girl or this would be really awkward." She had no idea what they were talking about. She did remember that the school found out she was a girl at the end of last semester, due to a girl walking in on her changing. Shockingly they all laughed and was good with it. No one seemed too upset and they let her stay in the host club. Being the only girl was tiring however.

"Mrs. Fujioka, will you please go to the chairman's office, now?" the teacher repeated her self for the third time. Nodding her head she stood up and walked towards the chairman's office. By the time she was almost there, Haruhi realized that she had absolutely no idea what she had been picked for, she wished he had been paying attention. _Wait! did they say Hunny-Senpai was the other candidate, oh that is just great! _

Haruhi walked in the office of the Chairman and was immediately shuffled into a seat. "Oh my sweet, sweet Haruhi Fujioka while we are waiting for Mr. Huninozuka let me say that you look lovely as rose in our dress uniform for the girls." When he said this he put a rose into her hand. When the door opened behind her chair and Tamaki's Father looked up to see Hunny walking in Haruhi rolled her eyes heavenward. _Let this meeting go quickly, Please let it go quickly. _She heard a humph and looked over to see Hunny plop down in the chair next to her. They smiled at each other before their attention was caught by a young female in the room that they had not noticed before. The woman had long black hair that went to the middle of her back, it was in a ponytail. Her complexion was completely clear, and that was not why Haruhi noticed her, though she was very pretty and definitely feminine the woman was wearing a business suit that reminded her of her boys uniform. So she wasn't the only one who dressed comfy, Haruhi thought to herself. She cleared her throat and proceeded to get right down to business. Haruhi knew that she was going to like her.

Haruhi found that she did not like the woman at all. The fact of the matter was it wasn't the lady per-say but her project the Haruhi had to go along with. Both her and Hunny sat with their jaws down to the floor while listening to the woman tell them what they would be doing. All throughout the telling both of them would look at each other, blush and look back. By the end of the assignment both wished fervently that they were not chosen no matter who the other person would have been.

"So to some up what I have just said…" the woman, whose name was Mrs. Kelly Yohsikugi said in her frilly voice, that Haruhi found highly annoying by now. " Both of you will play teen parents while continuing school and outside school activities. As the female Miss Fujioka we will be giving you a belly to wear for two weeks which you are not to take off under any circumstances and then you will have a baby to take care of. This will be a real child so both of you must be responsible and act like the adults we know you can act like. I would like you to at the end of the week sit down and right up a report for how the week went and your analysis on the situation. This will be a 6 week assignment. If indeed you accomplish it satisfactory to my wishes you both will get a passing grade and not have to take some classes." Haruhi perked up at that, to get out of some classes lately would be lovely. So she agreed and signed the paper. Hunny didn't want to do this but agreed because Haruhi did and he didn't want someone else to have this opportunity with her. With both teens aggreance the assignment begun. "Oh, and I would like you both to live under the same roof. We called your parents and set it up before you were called in here to decide for your selves. Haruhi your father kept ranting about how pleased it was not the tall blonde one, who ever that maybe? Well anyway, he said that he had to go to help a friend in need in Kariazawa and that you could use your home for the base. Is this acceptable to both of you." Both of them nodded, not sure what to say in the least to what they agreed on.

By now the whole school was talking about the project. Most gossiped about how Haruhi had to wear a "Prego-tummy" which was what the scientist had called it. However, the whole school would have to wait to see her and Hunny until tomorrow because both were excused to leave and go home to get used to the idea. Both had decided in silence that this was most definitely the weirdest and stupidest experiment ever!!!

______________________________________________________________________________

Well chapter one, I know this is a weird concept!!! I have decided that if I don't get reviews or people who what to continue reading then I will continue writing…

Thank you


	2. Chapter 2

Please review!!!! I do not own Ouran or the characters

On to chapter 2:

Haruhi walked into the apartment and sat down with a huff on the couch. How could she get into something like this? This just wasn't her. The extra grade was the plus for her, so she would just have to grin and bear it. What could possibly go wrong, she got to do it with Hunny-Senpai so it shouldn't be too bad. Thinking of Hunny, Haruhi snapped out of her selfish thoughts and looked at the smaller senior. He had a smile on his face while he sat next to her. He spoke when she looked over at him however, making Haruhi notice that he was being quiet because he could see she was in her own world for the moment.

"Haru-Chan there is a note sitting on the table in front of you." his smile faded when she didn't move. "You okay Haru-Chan you look kinda pale." he stated and reached for the letter. It was from Haruhi's father. Hunny read it out loud for Haruhi to hear too.

Haruhi and Hunny, Please take care while I am away. I understand there is a school project that you two are working on together. Haruhi, you know what to do while I am not home. I will see you as soon as I get back from my trip. Huninozuka please don't let the tall blonde one get to near her. I trust you!

Love you,

Daddy

Hunny looked up at Haruhi who was sitting quietly next to him. He had a twinkle in his eye as she watched her. She looked really pretty and slightly confused. What was going through her mind? She wasn't upset that she had to do this project with him was she. He really hoped not. Haruhi looked at her watch and noticed that it was time to get the damn tummy on.

She officially decided she wished she never started this as she looked at her self in the mirror. Haruhi couldn't believe how different she actually looked. Touching her fake belly that was hiding under the material of an extra large shirt she had lying around, she thought how realistic is felt. She decided that she would have to go to the store to get something to wear, if she was going to have to be a "Pregnant teen"! Taking a deep breath she walked out of the bedroom and in to the living room. She felt self conscious, its just Hunny-senpai for Pete's' sake. Then why did she not want to come out of the room.

Hunny looked up and saw Haruhi walk out of the bedroom. Only she looked bigger in the middle. He knew he was staring but she looked so different. The way she looked embarrassed showed that she didn't want to do this part of the assignment. Haruhi had a slight blush crossing her cheeks. The stomach made her more adult-ish looking. They just kept staring at each other, both knew that someone had to break the silence however. Hunny decided that she was to embarrassed to do that so he did.

"Haru-Chan, you look cute!" he stated tilting his head to the right, and letting a huge smile grace his face. Her frown made him stop his smile however.

"I feel huge, Hunny-Senpai! I have to buy new clothes there is no way I can wear my school uniform or this shirt for two weeks." She said putting her hand to the fake stomach. Hunny's smile returned. This was something he could help with.

"To the store!" he shouted, "as soon as I finish my cake!" he added plopping back on the couch. Haruhi sighed and sat down next to him. He watched her when he thought she wasn't looking. To him she looked very beautiful, even if she thought she looked huge. He wandered if she would really look like that when she was going to have a baby for real.

"All Done! Now…To the store!"

\

Day 1: Shopping and a realization

Haruhi felt like laughing when she saw the look on poor Hunny's face. They had just finished shopping when she got hungry and Hunny stated that he was definitely ready for more cake. Both had decided to go to a different mall so that there wasn't some scandal about the Huninozuka heir hanging around a pregnant teen, which could be his. Hunny was eating so vigorously he nearly fell off of the chair. However, this was not what she found so amusing. When they sat down a group of older ladies had sat next to them and they were currently staring at them as if they had just sprouted ears and tails. Hunny looked up and immediately stopped eating. The confusion on his face obviously showed when he turned to look at her. All Haruhi did was point to the stomach. The confusion wiped away to reveal understanding. Then they both went into laughing hysterics causing the older women to gawk.

After shopping Haruhi felt better. She was wearing a blue dress that accentuated the belly but it was really cute and made her feel better about the situation. Standing up she felt her back was starting to hurt and groaned out loud. "Are you okay Haru-Chan?" Hunny asked worried something was wrong. He had jumped up and put his small hand on her back to steady her. Haruhi nodded her head.

"I'm fine Hunny I am just tired and shockingly my back hurts." walking from him towards the exit she ran into someone she really didn't want to run into.

"Fujioka?" The voice ran over her as if she had just stepped into a snow bank. _Why now?!!_ She thought to herself, as she turned to look at an old class mate from Jr. High. Makino was staring at her wide-eyed. So she had seen the stomach. "What…your Pregnant!!!!" She was practically screeching over her new found information. All Haruhi could do was smile and nod. She remembered that she was told that this had to be realistic to those around her. Makino was kind of snickering to herself. "I have to admit I always thought that you would end up like this." she said between giggles. " So who's the father?" She asked just as Hunny had caught up to her.

"Haru-Chan don't walk so fast, you'll get tired and your back would hurt more." the concern was obvious to anyone with eyes and ears. Makino's eyes opened wider. " Your Huninozuka Mitskuni, right." He just smiled up at her. When he didn't answer she turned her sights back to Haruhi. "So how far along are you?" It was Hunny to answer since Haruhi looked at the moment like she was having an aneurism.

"She is almost 9 months." He answered just what he was supposed to say. The young girl that he didn't know dropped her jaw.

"Haruhi…I..I don't think I can be your friend anymore, sorry." Makino said and walked quickly the way she came. When Hunny turned back to Haruhi, she looked ready to cry.

"Don't cry Haruhi, all is okay" he stated very seriously. Haruhi snapped out of her thoughts.

"You called me Haruhi?" she looked confused and he just had to laugh at that.

"That is your name Haruhi." he stressed her name when he said it playfully. Then he changed again in personality. "Its okay right?" he looked serious.

"It is my name so yeah it is okay, lets get home kay?" Haurhi wanted to change the subject she didn't know why her heart fluttered the moment he said her name and not her nick name.

"Kay." he said and they headed out.

{Later at home}

Haruhi's study analysis journal:

Today is the first day that I have wore the belly. So far I have learned many things. First I hate it because I feel bigger than I am and I get tired easily from the weight. Today Hunny and I went shopping for clothes I could wear due to me not fitting my clothes, obviously. Some ladies found that it was disturbing that the two of us, being teenagers, were expecting. Also I learned today that it is hard to keep friends. I ran into a friend today and she thought that the pregnancy was real. She told me we could no longer be friends. My thoughts on this is that it must be hard to keep friends after this type of situation.

Hunny's study analysis journal:

Today me and Haru-Chan went shopping and we saw some mean women and a girl that Haruhi must have known for she looked crestfallen when she said she wouldn't be her friend anymore. I wonder if girls have that much trouble holding on to their friends in a situation like this. I felt bad that I could not fix the problem for her. She looks really pretty and she looks natural in the pregnant belly. I noticed that she is slower and she looks tired and she only wore it so far for a short time. Haru-Chan looks good in my opinion.

Back to reality.

Haruhi sat on the couch and had her hand on the belly. Hunny came out of the bathroom and saw her. Again he wondered if this is what she would truly look like if she was having a baby. He was ecstatic that she said he could call her Haruhi instead of his appointed nick name he gave her when he first met her. Not that it wasn't good or anything, just now she might think of him differently like the twins or Tamaki. Smiling he walked over to her and said good night. Before she could get up he leaned over and gave her a chaste kiss on the lips. Just when she noticed what was happening he moved away to his mattress. "Good night Haruhi" he sounded in his cute little voice. She said good night and when to the bed room. Laying down on the bed on her side since she tried laying on her back and felt like she was being crushed, she thought about the kiss and the days events.

Haruhi fell asleep with a smile on her lips, as did Hunny…

____________________________________________________________________________________________

Alrighty… sorry for the long wait and sorry this chapter is so short.. I will try to write more next time… please don't forget to review and also suggestions on what should happen next or what you would like to see are welcome.


	3. Chapter 3

**I am so sorry guys for the delay, and the fact that this is short… I will try to write more soon…**

**Please R&R!!! **

_**Chapter 3: the**__**start of a surprise…**_

Haruhi awoke the next morning and groaned when she remembered that Hunny and her had school today. It was not so much the fact that she had to wear a giant tummy as it was that she would not be able to wear the same thing as everyone else. It made her think back to the day that she had met the host club guys for the first time in the third music room when she went looking for a quite place to study.

She groaned yet again when she tried to get out of bed. Not from memories but from pain. Her back hurt her more than she thought it could. Haruhi thought that she should just go back to sleep and not go to school, however, being a scholarship student and not showing up to the school would get her into trouble. Inwardly cursing the rich people as she so often did she tried to sit up again. It was no use.

"Ummm. Hunny???" Haruhi called out trying to get her senpai's attention. After a moment pause she still heard nothing. She called out once again, and once again was answered with silence. Getting tired of waiting and not being able to get up without pain she decided she would try one last time in a different approach.

"Mitsukuni!" she called out, a little blonde head shot through the door. He looked tired but very alert at the same time. She smiled to herself, thinking wow, he looks ready to do pretty much anything.

"Haruhi what's wrong" he asked. It was clear from how he was in the door way that he didn't feel comfortable coming into her room.

"I just need help to completely get out of bed. Every time I move over I hurt." Haruhi looked down, clearly from his standpoint she was embarrassed. That just made it harder from him to come in, be knew he had to however. Taking a step forward, he stopped. Remembering the kiss they shared the night before. Suddenly he felt very awkward. Pushing the thoughts away he walked over and grabbed her hand. He felt like he was clammy and thought she must notice that too.

Haruhi couldn't help but notice as she was being helped by Hunny that even though he was tiny he could help her up with one hand. He was definitely strong. Once Haruhi was standing up next to her bed, Hunny and her just stared at each other. Neither of them knowing what they should do. That was until they heard a sound.

"Uh…Ummm?" Both turned around to face Kyouya who was standing in the door way to her bedroom. When they saw him they nearly jumped 2 feet in the air both. Kyouya didn't say a word, however he did raise his eyebrow. He lifted his hand and righted his glasses on his nose. Turning, however, he did say over his shoulder.

"Haruhi, do be more careful. The front door was unlocked." He left the room with the smirk that he was famous for. He had indeed seen that changes in both his senpai and Haruhi. This was something interesting to follow up on.

Hunny quickly left the room to get back to getting ready for classes that day. Haruhi quickly dressed in a light pink dress that went to her knees. She loved the way if felt on her. When she looked in the mirror she had to groan again out loud, she looked as big as she felt. Stepping out into the living area she saw Kyouya sitting on the sofa, drinking something out of a cup and looking intently at his laptop sitting on his lap. Kyouya looked up and paused in his movements. Haruhi instantly felt subconscious and wanted to go back to her room.

"What?" she asked him, a little more sternly than she had intended. His eyebrow shot up once again and he turned a slight pink.

"Well. Actually Haruhi, you look quite fetching in this capacity." he stated before quickly averting his eyes. He had never thought of Haruhi as being a mother and now that she had that damn belly he had to see it in his face. To him that meant they were all getting older. He knew he did not have feelings for the small scholar, only female host, student. Not love anyways. As they had gone on so many adventures he had found himself feeling very protective and brotherly. He now looked at her as his little sister. Though he would never admit that to anyone but himself. Seeing Haruhi like this made him nervous. He couldn't explain the feeling. It was like he felt he needed to be more protective than usual. He stored that bit of information to pull out and ponder later. He had more important things to do, in his mind.

The moment those words left his lips, Haruhi was sure she wanted to go back to bed and forget school. Hunny was sure he wanted to slam Kyouya through his laptop. He had just walked in to see that scene. The jealousy was irritating, since she wasn't his girlfriend or anything like that. Shaking it off he walked farther into the room.

"What brought you here so early, Kyo-Chan?" Hunny asked plopping down next to his taller friend and pulling out cake to eat.

" I am here this morning because I am sure that three idiots are going to burst over here this morning to see…her." he pointed at Haruhi over his laptop, but never looked up, then continued typing. " I would like to help out by averting a scene for you two." He noticed that the silence meant that even they caught that something was up. He quickly recovered it by adding. " I am currently to busy to avert it later and listen to the whining." When he noticed the head nodding of understanding he closed his laptop and looked at the two standing before him. He held up his hand and lowered his long fingers slowly…

1...

2...

3...

4...

5...

The moment his last finger touched his palm, the front door flew open and none other than the Three he was referring to burst forth into the room.

None of them expected what would happen next……

________________________________________________________________________

I know this chapter is short…Sorry guys I have been really busy… I will try to write more very soon… Hope you liked it… please R&R!!!!

Thanks for your comments and support!!!1

**Ayaka Sara**


	4. Chapter 4

PLEASE R&R!!!!!

**Sorry Sorry Sorry!!! I hope you like this chapter and I am so sorry it took so long to put up…. Enough of me, please enjoy….and please remember to Review after you read it!!!!**

**Chapter 4:**

**Haruhi stood there with a blank expression on her face. She felt as though she was on auction as the silence circled around the close nit friends. Looking back at them, she thought she was sure that she would just forget school for the day. The movement that she made towards the bedroom, sent the rest into action.**

"**Oh My God, Haruhi you look odd…" The twins coursed in their creepy twin way. They started to advance on her with evil grins. The fashions they could produce flashing in bubbles above their heads. She started to back up and only ran into Hunny. Turning around she looked down at her small senior with a look of helplessness. Hunny took a step forward and lifted his finger in their direction. Pointing at them he stated very seriously.**

"**Leave Haruhi alone. She is already self conscious enough with out you two bothering her." and then he added in his cute voice. "Takashi, lets get some more cake before school." Takashi walked over to the two standing next to each other in what seemed like a spot light. He brushed his hand over her head, the simple every day gesture he used with her calmed her for a moment. Tamaki stood there in a freeze trying to understand what he was seeing. It was Haruhi's body, or no! it wasn't? He wasn't sure. When she turned to glare again he felt stopped dead and slinked into her closet to grow more mushrooms.**

"**Tamaki-Senpai do not grow mushrooms in other people's homes!" She yelled over her shoulder as she made her way towards him. Haruhi was ready to go to school so that she could get it over with. Sighing to herself she resolved to not let anything get to her for today and while she was under the influence of her school project. **

*********

**Walking up to the school front doors made Haruhi feel like she was just going to die. Every single person that passed her, stared. Naturally, since she was not pregnant yesterday. They all knew it was a project but it was still so weird for them to see. Especially since it was she, the only girl in the host club. Some people couldn't let the chance to say snide remarks and mean things. For instance, When the Host Club, including Haruhi made their way to the place where all split up to go to their respective classes, Haruhi turned with the twins. Someone from an older group, who was mistaken to stand near Mori-Senpai, Yelled out, **

"**Which one knocked you up!" The kid didn't even know where he was after the large senior clomped him across the hall, his friends picked him up and ran for it. All of the hosts stopped and looked in her direction. **

**Haruhi had felt like crud before and now it was just worse. Feeling like she could fall over, she went to do just that until she felt all eyes on her. Turning to see all but her friends gone, she stood taller and waved. Grabbing the twins, she rushed down the hall to class.**

**Kyouya raised an eyebrow in response to all of the catastrophe that happened in the hall. Bringing the name back into memory of the boy that made the comment, he got a smirk on his face as he walked to class thinking of a way to get his "Punch" in. It may not be physical, but he knew what ever he came out with would leave a mark!**

*********

"_**Finally , Lunch!" **_**Haruhi practically screamed from joy in her head. The stares she was getting through her classes were driving her bonkers. The bell rang to signal it, Before Haruhi could get out of her desk, **_**"Damn Belly, I'm Stuck!" **_**She was clomped by the girls in her class. **

"**Oh My Gosh, Haruhi! You look so cute like that!" one of the girls were saying. Haruhi couldn't help it, her eyes closed ever so slightly. She knew these girls to be genuine. However, after that morning she felt she should be careful. **

"**Honestly, Kimi-Chan, I hate it. I can barely stand on my feet." She said in a jokingly manner, yet very serious to her. The girls all whispered around her. Sighing she finally got unhooked from her desk. She walked, or in her estimation she felt like she waddled out of the classroom. Walking right into the back of someone. **

"**Oh I'm sorry!" she said looking up at the person. Instead of the mean remark she was about to embrace herself for, she received a smile and a hand to help her steady herself. **

"**That's quite alright!" the person said. Haruhi had never seen him before. He was really tall and thin. He had black hair that was a little longer than norm at the school and wore his uniform slightly messy. **

"**So the rumors were true, at this school." He declared, looking right at her stomach, well her fake stomach. Before she could respond to the new kids remarks she was cut off.**

"**Haruhi, I need to speak to you about something." The voice was familiar. She was very happy to hear it! **_**Wait happy about Kyouya-Senpai standing behind me! I must be losing it! **_**Turning on her heals, she slipped and Kyouya grabbed her, to steady her. The moment she was steadied she was being hauled off in another direction. **

"_**That must be the father!" **_**With a shrug the new kid stalked off. **

**Haruhi finally stopped walking because she was tired. "What is it Kyouya-Senpai?" She said defiantly. He remembered that Haruhi was being dragged behind him. He was deep in thought about the new kid, Why was a senior in her class hall and seeking her out. He had heard rumors that the other kids at school had told him that there was a pregnant teen here. Apparently no one had informed the kid that it was a school assignment and fake. **

"**Don't worry Haruhi, I will not add anything to your debt for being grateful that I had just showed up behind you. Now, However, about your Debt." He laughed a dry laugh when Haruhi let out a groan. "Seeing as the fact that you are in this condition…" he pointed to the stomach to show his point when he paused, and then continued. "I believe you should not host." With that he turned and stalked off. **

"**Damn rich bastard!" she said under her breath.**

"**What are they talking about?" the kid that had followed them wanted to know. He had stopped a ways away so that he wouldn't be caught. He had found him self very interested in this situation when he heard it. **

"**Who?" the voice came behind him, scaring him half to death. Turning around he saw that Tamaki-Senpai was standing there, very animatedly. "Your new right? I'm Tamaki, Its nice to meet you?" He held out a hand.**

"**Oh, Hello, my name is Taiki, Nice to meet you Tamaki-San." He shook his hand. **

"**Actually I was just watching that girl right over there." He pointed his thumb over his shoulder. The reaction he got from his lower classman, was not what he was expecting.**

**Tamaki sucked in a deep breath of air. "O-My-God! Haruhi! What are you doing out here by yourself, and like that!" He pointed at her belly and was shouting to the high heavens as he dove from behind the bush he was behind with Taiki. Running over to her he glomped her into a giant hug and started rubbing his face against hers, murmuring soft words. **

"**What's going on, here!" He heard two voices as one right behind him. They came from out of nowhere, he couldn't help thinking to him self. **

"**Yeah Boss, Get off our toy." Hikaru was saying as the two devil twins advanced on the two. Poor Taiki thought he was seeing something fall from outer space. Suddenly the poor pregnant girl was being yanked in one direction by two tall red-head twins and then back in the other direction by a tall blonde and hysterical boy.**

**Haruhi thinking that it hurt decided to test something. Getting the air she would need she yelled out.**

"**Mori-Senpai?!" And within seconds the tall senior, whom Taiki recognized from class was there pulling her from the madness, he was cradling her in his arm as he pushed the others, who were still trying to grab her from him. Once the other calmed down, Takashi set her down, rustling her hair under his big hand as always, to show his love for his only girl best friend. **

**It was Honey who walked over after she was set down and grabbed her hand. He looked up at the embarrassed and slightly miffed Haruhi. From the look she was giving the three idiots, he was glad that she wasn't mad at him. Smiling up at her, he motioned for her to lean down to his level with his finger. Leaning down because she was curious Haruhi felt a little silly, with the belly. **

"**Haruhi, since you don't have host duties today, will you eat cake with me!" He sounded so happy to have come up with the idea. So instead of telling him that she would much prefer to go home she said yes. Still holding hands, Honey and Haruhi walked away from the crazy three with Takashi following right behind. **

**Watching all of the Hosts start going in the same direction, Taiki decided to follow behind. Landing him at the Infamous Ouran High School Host Club door Music Room Number 3. Pushing his hand through his hair he went to walk in, only to be stopped by a voice right behind him. Turning around he was face to face with the same student earlier from the hall way. **

"**I believe we have not been properly introduced, however, now does not seem the time to discuss this. I want to know why you are following our Haruhi." It was said from the tall glasses figure like a statement and not a fact. **

**By now Taiki didn't understand what was going on. **_**Which one was the father? Was it this one who seems to intimidate him, for her sake? Or Was it that weird Blonde one who glomped her outside? Or the twins that seemed to think she was a toy? Or that Tall silent one that rescued her from them? Well at least the small one is out. No way it would be him.**_

**Taiki was pulled from his inner thoughts again by a sound. He pulled on his tie and looked at Kyouya cautiously. **

"**Well…um… Actually I am more interested in her situation, not her." he said as he took a step away from Kyouya, who seemed to get closer. Pushing his glasses to the proper place, Kyouya proceeded the conversation.**

"**I am aware of the fact that there are rumors about Haruhi's state of being or lack of being pregnant going on around the school." Kyouya looked down at the boy.**

"**My God man! Have you not seen her stomach! It is clear the girl is pregnant. Are you blind?" **

"**This is not of your concern. I believed that I would not have to step in, seeing that the rumors would blow over and you would discover the truth however…" Kyouya was interrupted by a red faced Taiki.**

"**So you are blind, I guessed as much. The question now, is not weather she is or not, since obviously she is. The question is which of you 6 is the father. Or is she such a fool around that none of you know and that is why she, above all women at this school gets special treatment from all of you?" Before Kyouya could remark to this comment a voice came from behind.**

"**You have to be nice to Kyouya, Kay?" When Taiki turned around he had to look down at his small classmate. The small blonde was holding a little stuffed pink bunny and looked of sleep. However, suddenly the bunny was gone and the small cute Lolita face was replaced with a horrible one. "And I would like to say something else. If You ever say anything about Haruhi or my friends again, I would not need their help in cutting you to size, if you know what I mean?" and with that he got his childish air back and smiled a large smile. "Kyouya, we are out of strawberries. You know how Haruhi likes them." **

"**Of course Honey-Senpai, I will order more right away." and he whipped his cell phone out to do just that. It was not the words of the small man but the threat behind them. Not to mention that they were 6 men staring death glares in his direction. **_**Where had they come from? **_**He thought. **

"**HOW DARE YOU!! My daughter is pure!" Tamaki was ranting and grabbing on to Kyouya, who was respectively ignoring him. The Twins were being held back by Takashi, who looked murderous with his size alone. **

"**Lets go back, Club activities are starting in a minute." Kyouya stated as he walked past Taiki. All turned on their heels and walked out of the hall. Not understanding the situation, he proceeded to leave. A small hand on his shoulder stopped him however. Turning around he was face to face with the girl in question.**

"**You should of asked what was going on. This is a fact not a rumor since it is coming from me. I am not pregnant." Haruhi stated matter of factly.**

"**Yes you are" Taiki was pointing to her stomach. Haruhi laughed dryly.**

"**I am not! This is a class assignment." She lifted her shirt and showed that it was fake. She was quickly embarrassed and pushed her shirt back down. " I hate it, but that is the way of it. The rumors were because the kids here were bored and thought it funny. Damn rich people have nothing better to do." He looked stunned.**

**Taiki nodded that he understood. "Bye." she said and started down the hall. Knowing that she had left, Takashi went back into the hall. As Kyouya had guessed, as Kyouya guesses Taiki was still standing there. Once he noticed that Taiki noticed him he motioned him in.**

"**Haruhi just left, she said she was not feeling up to sitting here." Honey stated first, he sounded sad and distant.**

"**I believe we need to have a talk." It was Kyouya who talked next. How appropriate since it was him who took over intimidation to anyone. "Please sit." once Taiki did he continued. " Out in the hallway you made a particular comment we wish to respond to." Kyouya took his glasses off and then replaced them after cleaning them. "Your comment was that we treat Haruhi differently than all of the other girls at this school." It wasn't Taiki that responded though.**

"**He does, doesn't he." Tamaki ran up towards him and pointed a finger dramatically in his face. "Why of course we treat her differently! She is my precious daughter!" Taiki just stared not knowing what to say.**

"**Just ignore that blonde idiot." Kyouya commented to him. Tamaki quickly took exception and went to his corner of woe to pout.**

"**With him gone, what he meant to say is that we do treat her differently because she is in fact Haruhi." **

"**Oh, Okay?" Taiki said in response. Honey talked next.**

"**Haruhi was the first girl that became our friend. She is the only girl that we see this way. I will protect her with everything I have got." Kyouya, noticing that all of the Hosts were now staring at Honey, and with the fact that he already knew his feelings, did damage control.**

"**We all will" he said very dryly. It calmed all the expressions in the room. Taiki then talked. **

"**I apologize for what I said about her in the Hallway. I had no idea of what she meant to you and that this was for a school assignment. I just have stay out of others businesses. My sister you seen, got pregnant in high school and ruined her chances of ever going anywhere, so I was most interested him Haruhi-Chan's situation. Again I apologize." Taiki was so happy that this was being taken care of quickly. **

"**Seeing as Haruhi did not hear you, it is okay, just don't say anymore things like that about her, got that!" Hikaru and Karou yelled at the same moment. Standing up, taiki looked at them all.**

"**I hope that we could still be civil and be friends, You seem to have an interesting friendship with her and between all of you. Between us, with being rich, you have something special." And with that he left the room and the hosts did what they did best. The entertained the ladies.**

*********

**While Honey had a moment, he wrote in his journal.**

**Journal:**

**Why is it that a girl in a situation, such as this, have to be called such awful and mean things from a meanie classmate. I have to admit I would have never been offended by some one who is saying things, however, I have a feeling that the kids wouldn't be mean to the father of a child born in such standards. **

**I have to say I am extremely happy that Haruhi had not heard of the things that the kid was saying. It would have hurt her. I know she pretends to be tough. I also know that she isn't that tough. Thank God she didn't hear it. **

*********

**Sitting at home and done with everything she had to do, Haruhi sat down heavily on the couch and pulled out her assignment Journal.**

**Journal:**

_**Today was far worse than the other. Today, I was followed by a new kid in school and he thought I was pregnant. I don't think he knew that I could tell he was following me, but I could. I felt as though he was upset with me. As if I personally offended him. Lucky for me I have a friend that stood up for me. **_**Haruhi wrote in her journal. She thought of Kyouya-Senpai, she felt as though he knew to come to the corridor of her class. She was definitely grateful. She continued to write her assignment. **

_Also today. When I was in the Host room, the same student, had a confrontation with the other hosts. Though I would not tell them that I do know of this occurrence, for it would upset them. I heard some very hurtful things about how this student felt about me. He had called me a "Fool Around". I guess when you are young and in this situation, people expect the worse. _

_*****_

Honey walked into the house to find Haruhi asleep on the couch. She was curled up and looked very comfortable. Honey walked over and grabbed her blanket from her bed. Walking back, he placed it on her. The movement from the blanket caused her to drop what was in her hand. Honey bent to pick it up. It was a small picture of her mother. Then something hit again on the floor as she attempted to shift. Picking up the note book he read.

Honey couldn't believe that she had heard what the kid had said. It immediately changed things for him. He was extremely upset and pissed off that she would have to hear it, especially since she would never be in this situation to begin with. He also realized that was why she had her picture of her mother. Sighing he gave her a kiss on the cheek and made a bed for himself. Thankful that he saw that she had eaten and he had eaten earlier, he fell asleep peacefully, wondering what would happen tomorrow at school.

Okay, First I should apologize for how negligent I was not this story. I didn't mean to be!!!!!!!!! I hoped you like this chapter and I will try my best to update quickly…Thank you for sticking with me and for the reviews.

Please make sure to review.

Thank you

**Ayaka-Sara**


	5. Chapter 5

OMGosh!! I am super super sorry for the late update. I am trying to get it done for you guys. Please Rand R so I know where I should go now?!

Thank you thank you Thank you for continuing to read it and please if any suggestions be free to speak your mind

Thank you

Chapter 5:

Haurhi fujioka was seriously over thinking the whole issue of this assignment. Last week when she heard the kid talking about her very rudely she felt tired of it. She was just glad that this was the day that she would turn in the damn belly. Although she was happy about this she was skeptical and a little more nervous about the actual baby taking care of part. She was now standing in the 3rd music room looking gloomy as the twins dressed her up in several different maternity clothes and took pictures. The look she gave Kyouya told him it was time to rescue her before she did something she would quickly regret. Sighing, Kyouya set the laptop he was just typing loudly on aside and stood up. Walking up behind the twins he tapped on their shoulders. Turning around, they both jumped a foot and ran. Every one was scared of the host club shadow king's look. But what they were terrified of was that exact look magnified into the lens's of the twin cameras each brother had.

Before she could thank him for coming to her rescue he quickly stated. "Haruhi, you have a meeting about now, with the manager of this study. Do you not?" he adjusted his glasses and looked down at her with annoyance. Looking around for Hunny she found that he was gone. He put her out of her confusion quickly. "He woke from his nap and noticed he was late, figuring you were already there he went to the meeting." Looking at him in an annoyed look that had him secretly admiring her, she left the room.

******

Walking into the large office of the dean, Haruhi couldn't have been happier. The belly was going to come off…Was all she could think. Sitting down loudly on a chair and giving a huff she looked around. They were all looking at her.

"Haruhi..are you okay?" it was Hunny's voice that asked the question. She gave him a large smile before answering.

"Never better. I can't wait to get this belly off." He smiled in return. He always knew that she was she would be like this. He thought of it often, however, he would have never actually said it out loud though.

"So what is the next part of the assignment that we have to deal with." Haruhi spoke straight forward as always. The lady from the last meeting was not there. Today was a lady who seemed worn down and looked like she would be someone's loving grandmother. There was a door semi-open to the left of the office. Which was supposed to be a board meeting room. Haruhi and Hunny could here some weird sounds coming from that room. The lady spoke pulling them back to the present situation in the room.

"My name is Mrs. Sano. I am a representative of the lots-of-love adoption center and the next administrator of your assignment. First let me ask you about the first part. Haruhi dear, you may take the belly off now." Haruhi's eye's lit up very much like someone just said she could have her favorite fancy tuna. She stood up quickly and tried to take off the belly. She was having trouble though.

Hunny stood up on the chair behind her and proceeded to help her with the straps of the contraption. His fingers moved quickly and brushed the back of her neck as he released the last of the straps to allow her to be free. The moment his fingers brushed Haruhi her eyes grew big and she had an innocent and fresh look on her face. Unbeknownst to them the scene was being watched from the people in the room. A clearing of a throat drew them to look from each other and over towards Mrs. Sano.

"How was this part of the assignment. May I ask what feelings you had of it?" She was looking tired and they could tell she wanted to get on with what ever was needed to be done.

"Honestly, I felt frustrated a lot. I never thought of having kids before and now that I have had the first part of the assignment…" Haruhi paused and then continued. "I don't think I really want to." She then turned to Hunny indicating she was finished and wanted him to finish. He was as smart as ever.

"I agree, though I was not in the situation as much as Haruhi, I still was there seeing and reacting to her as she went through it. I have never thought of having kids but, if I would have I believe that being the guy I pretty much would still want too." He said in his no nonsense yet kiddy voice.

Nodding Mrs. Sano smiled and then sat down across from them. "The second part of this assignment is that you two are to take care of a little baby. I know what you are thinking I am sure. However, you have complete support and help 24 hours a day, in case something happens." Neither of them moved so stunned they were. Mrs. Sano continued. " the situation is this. We have a baby girl named Brenna whom needs to be taken care of for a short time due to her parents abandoning her. The orphanage can't get room for a while. We are hoping that the two of you could take care of her. However, may I press upon the both of you how serious this is and that this is a tiny life that you must take care of." She was suddenly very tense and stern. The two teens quickly looked at each other and than nodded that they understood the seriousness of this matter.

1 hour later:

"Now that the documents are signed and everything is taken care of, I would like to say Miss Fujioka that though I found your dad an odd man I find your honesty and clarity to be refreshing." she was talking to Haruhi directly now. Only adding. " Yes I spoke to him on the phone when we brought the babies things over to your house earlier today." When Haruhi looked questioningly at the older lady. Rubbing her hands together she stated in a highly interested voice. "Are you two ready to meet Brenna?" They both nodded, it was clear to everyone that they were more than a bit nervous. The lady walked into the next room.

They could hear her cooing to the little girl and then she entered with a small pink bundle in a carrier that she was holding in her hands. Both walked up and looked down at the little girl sleeping soundly in her carrier knowing fully that she was safe. Hunny couldn't believe how small and cute she was. The little girl had her face turned down and had the most perfect little lips puckered around a pacifier, with her eyes closed comfortably. Her black hair had a slight curl to it and had a bow pined to the top. Her perfect little hands in fists up near her chin. He was smiling and hadn't even realized it. Looking up Hunny was shocked to see what he saw. Haruhi had a glazed look and had a smile fixed on her face. He remembered a second ago when she said that she had never really thought about being a mother. It was clear from the face that he was now seeing that she was lying. The woman said. "You may now go with your new temporary daughter." and quickly handed her over to Haruhi, while shuffling the babies diaper bag to Hunny. Quickly before they knew it they were half way back to the 3rd music room with a baby and hadn't known exactly how it had happened. Haruhi looked down into the little cargo's face and sighed. " This is so wrong." she said under her breath. Hunny caught it but could tell that she really didn't want it to be talked about. He opened the door to the 3ed music room, which should now only be occupied with the host's since the club ended a short while go. They weren't disappointed either. The moment the door was opened the lot of them were clustered in front of them. Looking at all of their friends caused the worry to ease a little. Haruhi was shocked that she was holding onto the small babies carrier a little strongly when she noticed that the twins and Tamaki were walking quickly to her. It was Kyouya that had intercepted them and she let out a breath she hadn't known she was holding.

"We will all be able to take care of the baby." the twins were saying. But were quickly shushed and told that it was clear that the baby was sleeping. Haruhi walked over to the couch and sat down with the baby next to her. She picked up a book and started reading it to get all the studying she could before the baby woke up. She may not be a mother but she knew that she wouldn't get much done once the baby woke up.

Haruhi was mildly irritated the moment she caught what the guys were discussing. She heard clearly that the twins and also Kyouya thought that she probably wouldn't know what to do when the time came. Since well as they put it. "She was Haruhi Fujioka." She ignored everything until the baby started to shift from her position. Haruhi hadn't noticed that she was indeed alone in the room. Looking down she saw that Brenna was staring up at her in interest.

"Hi, little Brenna. Good morning" she said and reached down when the baby started to fuss. Unhooking her, she picked the baby up and nestled her to her chest. The baby quieted down and looked up at Haruhi. Haruhi got this feeling from her head down to her toes of love for the little one who was now clearly upset over the fact that she was hungry.

Six pairs of eyes watched in astonishment as Haruhi shifted the baby and put her safely in her other arm and making a bottle from the formula that was sitting next to her in the bag. Once the baby was content eating they came out from hiding.

"Haruhi I am impressed." Kyouya was clearly not going to hide from the fact that he spied on her. She looked up from the baby to them. Her face, which was of love was now clearly upset.

The baby fell asleep once she was changed and was now being held by a very uncomfortable looking Hunny. When he protested she only looked at him and deadpanned. "Your supposed to be the dad." and walked off, clearly upset from something. Kyouya had it in his head that was ever was bothering her was his fault. He kept telling himself it didn't matter. But he couldn't deny that fact that she was one of his good friends and he actually put her in a special category. So he followed her out quietly. He didn't however think that the others would also. Hunny, carrying Brenna was the closest to the situation. What they thought was wrong and what was, was not what they were expecting.


	6. Chapter 6

**Please RandR! Thank you for following my story thus far… I know I have been very slow in posting, I am really trying to get them done. Hopefully I will have a new chapter up tomorrow or the next…**

**Ayaka Sara**

Chapter 6

Haruhi walked faster over to the gazebo and its welcoming silence. She felt that she needed to think. Kicking the side railing she sat down roughly in the shadows of the gazebo's roof. Looking at the flowers blooming made her remember when her and Tamaki hid here when they played kick the can. She smiled a bit at the memory of them all later picking the same spot. Haruhi sighed and closed her eyes with her head in her hand. She was very much unaware she had been followed or even being watched.

The Male Host club watched as their only close female friend and fellow host looked like she was beaten. Something in her expression said she was not pleased with something. Breathing quietly they looked to the shadow king for advice. Looking at his fellow Hosts he knew he had to do something quick or there would be pandemonium. Looking at each face he quickly analyzed which would be good. He already knew someone would have to threaten him to get him over there. He did feel guilty but he wasn't sure it was him. Looking down at Hunny who was cradling little Brenna he got an idea. Pushing his glasses further up his nose he went to tell them what it was.

" I think I should go talk to my lovely Daughter at once." A voice stopped him from ever voicing his opinion however. Tamaki standing to his full length was trying on his best heroic look.

"Actually I believe that Hunny-Senpai should be the one." Only adding " Since they are in the project together it might be related, Tamaki." Once Tamaki was going to interrupt. He thought this was a great plan. It kept Haruhi happy and he would still find out what was going on in her head. He felt extreme displeasure, however, when Hunny actually handed Brenna to him. Standing awkwardly with a sleeping girl in his arms he glared at his small Senpai's back as he walked away from them and towards her. He then glared at the others, in that one glare they all read the "If-you-don't-get-moving-you'll-regret-it" look. They all shuffled quite pathetically away back towards the club room.

*****

Haruhi sat quite still, she had her eyes closed and had not seen Hunny walk up to the table and sit down across from her. It wasn't until he nudged her arm that she looked up at him. He felt a jolt of sadness bolt through him when he saw the heartache in her eyes. He didn't need to say anything for when she looked into his eyes she wanted to burst out everything she was thinking. Odd, she thought, since she was the type of person who would rather keep things to herself.

"Why? Does things have to be this way?" She looked so serious and sad. Hunny wasn't sure what to say. However, before he could speak she plowed on in her explanation. " I don't have a mother. To make matters worse I am worried that I am going to be really bad at this. That little girl…" She pointed in the general location of the 3rd music room. " That little girl doesn't have a mother or a father. Did you see how the lady treated her, Mitzkuni?" A weird thrill went through him when she said his birth name. He nodded to her question, not sure if he should talk just yet or if she was still on her ranting. The second proved to be correct. " I am terrified that not only am I not going to be a good mother in the future but I am not going to be good for baby Brenna. I don't know what to do." She closed her eyes again. Hunny wasn't sure what to say but then it came to him. The one thing he knew as fact and that he knew that she needed to hear this.

"Haruhi….." she wasn't sure what he said. Opening her eyes she fixed them on her small senior classmate, best friend, and the guy that she fully believed she had feeling for.

"Huh?" she said while her big brown eyes looked into his.

"I said, Haruhi that I can tell that you are going to be a great mother." He said this very seriously.

"How do you know, Hunny? I haven't had my mother with me for so long." She was getting sad again and he knew it.

"Because of how you are. Your sweet, honest, hardworking, and loving!" he was looking at her and then he got the best idea he had ever had. Hunny climbed up on top of the table. Looking around he motioned for her to move forward like he had a very interesting secret to tell her. She obliged. Leaning forward Haruhi turned her left ear towards him.

Whispering he stated." However, maybe you can't trust me…I'm very biased you know?" When he leaned back and looked into her eyes they were very confused. He got this really handsome smile on his face as they stared at each other. Haruhi couldn't look away though she knew that he could probably tell her feelings, Haruhi couldn't being her self to care, however. He then leaned in and said. "Do you get it yet." She was so dumbfounded, What were they even talking about. Being so close to him like that made her addle brained, she decided. Thinking back over what he said, she got a contemplation look on her face. That nearly made Hunny laugh. She really had not idea what he was talking about. He guessed he would have to be more direct. Leaning closer to her, slowly until their eyes were so close that Haruhi could only see him and he only see her. As it should be, he thought to himself. He then closed the gap.

Haruhi didn't register what he was going to do before he was doing it. His lips were soft yet demanding on her own. The warmth shook her awake to what was happening. The guy she had liked for a while now and now possibly fell in love with was kissing her! The kiss was over after a few seconds. She opened her eyes and stared at him. He then very quickly jumped from the table and started walking towards the school. Looking back over his shoulder he stated.

"Have you gotten it yet?" Then, "See you later in the club room, Kay!" His demeanor back to the way it was before. She heard him talking to himself about hoping there was still cake in the room, and that no one better have touched it. He disappeared around the corner of the buildings.

Haruhi sat there for a few minutes blinking after where he had disappeared. Sitting there was okay with her. If she had been standing or if she stood now she was sure she would have fallen over. What did he mean, Get it now. Thinking back over their full conversation, Haruhi's eyes then opened very wide. He couldn't possibly mean that he was in love with her. Could he?

* * *

Well that was chapter 6 hope you enjoyed it, more reviews the more motivated I am, Cookies to all who Review!!!

Ayaka Sara


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry sorry sorry about the lateness in updates lately. I hope you like this chapter and continue to follow. I am also sorry about cliffhangers. I am just in a rut right now I guess. Please R & R!!!! Thank you for following my story thus far… You all rule!!!

**Ayaka Sara**

Chapter 7:

Haruhi set the beautiful sleeping baby into the bassinet. And thought to herself that she did happen to like this form of the mother aspect. The little girl was so happy all day long and she liked that she wasn't crying as much at night as she had been. Just as she walked from the room there was quietness and peace. Sighing she walked from her fathers room which was now a babies nursery and noticed that Hunny was sitting on the couch with a book in his lap and a cookie in the other hand, nibbling it as if it were the end of a pencil as he focused on his homework. He looked up when Haruhi came in but didn't say anything. He noticed she was standing there just watching him.

"Is she sleeping?" Came Hunny's voice right below Haruhi.

"What?" Haurhi jumped back slightly not realizing that Hunny had moved. She was thinking about the sleeping baby in the other room. It was a little too real coming from her father's room which was now Brenna's, to walk into the living room and seeing Hunny just sitting there doing normal everyday things as if this was how life should be.

"Oh yeah, she is sleeping. I think that she really liked that bassinet and is really comfortable. I thought when I picked her up to put her in, that she would wake up and start crying. Instead she just looked up at me with sleepy eyes and when I set her down she curled into the blanket and fell asleep. She really is precious." Haruhi was just heading toward the kitchen as she finished what she was saying.

"Are you hungry at all Hunny?" She added as she was just going into the kitchen.

"Not really." He replied to her question. Hunny replying like this however made her stick her head out of the kitchen to look at him.

'Then why are you sitting there nibbling a cookie if you are not hungry." Haruhi asked gesturing to the half eaten cookie.

Hunny looked sheepish and decided quickly in his head that if she was making dinner for him he would say that he was hungry.

"You know that eating sweets is just a past time, most of the time I hardly notice I am doing so. But… now that you mention it I am hungry."

Haruhi went back into the kitchen to make dinner. However, quickly she noticed that there wasn't much to make. There were new baby bottles and tons of formula for Brenna. However, she had been so occupied with Hunny and Brenna that she forgot to go to the store after school. Haruhi went back to the living room to tell Hunny that she had to run to the market to get some groceries.

"That's fine, I will watch after Brenna. Don't worry." He added.

"Are you sure?" This was her house and she felt a little strange leaving Hunny in it with a sleeping baby in the other room. Not that she didn't trust him, because she found lately that she trusted her very life with him. She just didn't like the thought of leaving a guest in her house alone. That really wasn't the right thing to do.

Hunny saw the whole show on her face. He knew it wasn't because she didn't trust him so he wasn't taking it to heart. He knew Haruhi enough to know that she would just want him to be comfortable.

"We will be fine. I have so much studying, I probably won't even know you're gone. Kay?" Hunny just gave her a small push into accepting that he wasn't really a guest but a friend who just happened to live with her at this time.

"Alright," She said at last, "I will be right back. Call me if you need anything at all." She walked out the door and went to the market.

************************************************************************ While walking through the market Haruhi was enjoying herself. It was nice to be by herself not thinking much. She was walking with a lopsided happy grin on her face. However, her splendid shopping trip was just about to end.

"Haruhi?" came a voice behind her. When she turned she saw Makino her old Jr. High school friend coming toward her and waving to tell her to wait. Haruhi was thinking back to the mall when Makino saw her pregnant and told her she couldn't be friends with her anymore.

"Hey, I thought I saw you. Oh, you're not pregnant anymore? So you had the baby? Was it a boy of girl? What did you name it? Did you keep it or give it up?" All of these questions were very rude and asked so quick that Haruhi thought she had whiplash.

"Oh… Yeah… Her name is Brenna. Yes, we kept her." Haruhi condensed the answers. She was trying to find what she liked about this girl in the fist place.

"Are you almost done shopping? I would love to see her. Is Hunny at home taking care of her?" Makino asked looking around. She had left the mall that day and told their old friends all about Haruhi and Hunny. When she told them that she told Haruhi that they could no longer be friends, the others told her that she should make up for that. If Hunny really is with her then that is all wrong. Haruhi always had that strange dad and life, she didn't deserve someone with such a stature as Hunny.

"Yes, Brenna was sleeping so I came alone to buy dinner." Haruhi was trying to think of a way to tell her that now was not the best time to bring someone home.

"Well, I didn't let Hunny know that we were going to have company." She came up with a lie to tell Makino. Just then her cell rang though. She looked at the phone and it was Hunny calling her. Makino also looked over at the phone and noticed who was calling.

Haruhi answered quite quickly, " Hunny, is there something wrong?" Haurhi thought he would be calling to tell her that something had happened. She knew she shouldn't have left him at her house alone.

"No, I was just calling to ask where the diapers were for Brenna?" Hunny said through the phone.

"They are under Brenna's coat on top of the changing table. Sorry I haven't had time to put them away yet." Makino was watching Haruhi on the phone.

"Oh, is that Hunny, now would be the perfect time to tell him that you would have company for dinner, right?" Makino rudely invited herself over. She wanted to see how they lived and wanted dirt to tell the others.

Hunny heard this and responded to Haruhi, " Who was that?"

"That is Makino, remember you met her at the mall that last time?" She said.

Hunny thought back to when Makino told Haruhi that they could not be friends and how sad she looked. He thought that maybe this was the perfect time to help Makino see that she could still be friends with Haruhi.

"That's great she should come.. Invite her." Hunny told her.

"Umm… Are you sure it is alright?" She asked Hunny.

"Yeah, it will be fun. Plus, Brenna just woke up and misses you! We both do." Hunny said. Makino heard this last part and was a little shocked that is was like this for real.

"Alright, we will be home soon." Haruhi hung up the phone.

* * *

Almost back at home Haruhi was getting a little nervous. She wasn't really looking forward to having Makino over and having to play host. She was tired and ready to just eat and go to sleep. However, when they turned the corner she stopped at the end of the road looking down at her apartment.

"Is there something wrong?" Makino asked looking from Haruhi's face down the road, not seeing anything to get all worked up for.

"Oh, no!" She said aloud. This can't be happening she thought to herself. So, instead of going home she turned around to walk in the opposite direction when she heard a loud scream from back by the apartment.

"Daughter, you're home!" Makino turned to see a blonde boy running full speed at them. She looked back at Haruhi and then back at the boy. Behind him was now four other boys. One, a really tall one, was holding onto the blonde one stopping him from coming closer to them. Makino again looked at the boys and then to Haruhi.

"This is going to be a night to remember." Haruhi sighed and squared her shoulders. She was resigned when she told Makino to follow her in. Yes, a night to remember, she thought.

* * *

Well that's the new chapter I hope you all enjoyed it and review so I know if I should still continue it. To be honest I am starting to feel waterlogged on this story!!! If you want it to continue please let me know!

**Ayaka Sara**


	8. Chapter 8

**I AM SO SUPER SORRY THAT THIS TOOK SO LONG TO GET UP! I hope you are still following this story and are enjoying it. Let me know what you think please RandR!**

**Write more soon!**

**Chapter 8:**

Haruhi glared at the six men sitting in front of her at her kitchen table. Makino was sitting right next to her and she had a smile on her face that showed that she was getting exactly the kind of scene that she wanted. The way that the young girl was sitting in her chair indicated that she couldn't wait to get out of the situation and gossip about all the things she was seeing.

Tamaki just kept talking and talking ignoring the fact that his "daughter" was glaring at him. Tamaki was quite unfazed about the whole situation until Haruhi looked right at him and said.

"Senpai be quiet already!" she was almost at her wits end. "Makino I am going to go start making dinner. Would you like to come help?" Makino started to say something and then decided to stay put at the table. Shaking her head she sweetly said.

"Oh no thank you my dearest Haruhi…I would love to sit here and chat with your charming….friends is it." She looked right at the men when she said it indicating who she was speaking about. Besides she thought…If I sit right here I get to see the whole house, you making dinner and then get to interrogate, I mean talk to the guys. She wanted to laugh but didn't thinking that would give her away. "May I please use your restroom Haruhi?" She asked instead.

"Sure…Its through there." Haruhi pointed at a door near the baby's room, then turned and walked into the kitchen to get dinner ready.

Makino closed the door behind her and pulled out her cell phone. She typed in..

[Makino] you are never going to believe where I am?

[Kali] where?

[Makino] at Haruhi's place, Squee the excitement is to much, tell u all bout it l8er!

[Kali] meet me my place

[Makino] def b there round 8

Opening the bathroom door Makino came face to face with the tall blonde one. For the life of her she couldn't imagine how Haruhi even became friends with these guys.

"Umm.. Im sorry but how do you know Haruhi, again…" she asked just to make sure that she looked genuinely interested in the situation.

"Oh, yes well my daughter and I have only just started to be acquainted since her first year at Ouran, of course! …. …. …" anything he said after that was lost upon the girl, so she stopped trying. Walking around the small apartment she saw definite proof that a man and a woman lived here. Her speculations were correct. She continued looking around openly until she made it back to the group in the kitchen and noticed that they were looking at her. Feeling uneasy she decided to go help Haruhi with dinner.

" I thought I would help you after all Har…" Makino's sentence trailed off. What she was seeing stunned her. Haruhi was indeed in the kitchen with an apron wrapped around her slim waist. She was laughing so hard that she was holding on to the counter. What Makino couldn't see was Hunny sitting up on the counter behind the microwave making the young girl laugh by making his cupcakes fight in mid air. She was trying to cook and laugh at the same time. At that moment the situation turned serious as Haruhi slipped on some seaweed that she was coking with fell to the floor. The cupcakes went flying through the air as a very small man bounded off of the counter with a little shout and cautioned Haruhi's fall. The two had still not noticed the audience due to the strong looking into each others eyes moment. The moment was broken quite suddenly by a little wail from a small monitor in the other room. Kaoru came walking around the corner with a small devil smile on his face holding the box about mid way out from himself. Haruhi quickly set herself straight.

"I think it is about time for mommy and daddy to take care of the little one before making anot…." He never got the rest of his sentence out. If it wasn't Haruhi's death stare that would have stopped him it was definitely Hunny's. With a sheepish grin he then slinked out of the room to safety.

"Oh really Makino, I really am sorry about earlier." Haruhi was saying as she was feeding a very grumpy Brenna. She said it between coos to the little one. What she was referring to was the fact that between the moment with Hunny and Brenna crying no one really noticed at first Makino standing in the corner of the kitchen, with a new look, cupcake!

" We thought it was hilarious." the twins said very quietly under their breaths. Not quiet enough seeing as they were suddenly scolded by a woman holding a baby.

"That's alright Haruhi really. " Makino was seething inside that she was now covered in a frosting treat. Hunny had been silent since the incident in the kitchen, it seemed the man was still slightly upset that though he shouldn't play with his food, he did and now he couldn't eat it too. Haruhi was just about to suggest she change into something when the door bell rang. All of the guys as usual got really excited (all except for Takashi and Kyouya obviously) and went to dash for the door. Haruhi's shout that she would simply get it had them stopping as if in stone. Haruhi stood up and handed the now happy baby to the closest person to her.

Kyouya.

"Why do I always get left with her." He stated as he glared after the only girl Host in the school. The little one reached up.

Now at the door Haruhi felt that this probably wasn't a good call. She suddenly had a feeling that was not as good as the moment before. Opening the door she saw a really tall man in a police uniform. Haruhi turned and looked over her shoulder. All of the others were still froze in a comical way halfway to the door. However, she was stunned to see a Kyouya without glasses, standing right at her back. Looking down she saw that Brenna had a hold of his glasses and were now trying to make a pacifier our of them. Haruhi would have found that amusing if there wasn't a cop standing right in front of her.

"Miss Fujioka?" was all the man in uniform said. The baby reached for her then and she took her from Kyouya who had been fighting with the little girl to get his eyes back. The officer's eyebrow crooked at the exchange between the two.

'Is this your daughter?" He had asked at the moment that he saw the look in her eyes toward the little one. Haruhi was about to deny when Kyouya felt this he said.

"She is indeed the mother, sir. What is it that has you calling at this residence that this time of night?" Kyouya was now annoyed that a good night was ruined. The officer had just gotten hold of who he was dealing with and suddenly felt nervous.

Pulling at his collar he stated. "I meant no harm. I was only inquiring. Are you the father."

"No I am." At that the two turned and looked down. The cop looked down too, as Hunny became unfrozen and walked forward. He had a possessive air that no one had ever seen him have. "Can I help you?"

"Well Sir. The thing is, I am hear to inform the young Miss here that her father is in the hospital." He didn't finish telling them what happened it seemed that was all he was going to say. Until Haruhi who was about to fall over was grabbed by the elbow by Kyouya to steady her and Hunny was now standing on the officer's chest with his tiny fists wrapped tightly around the mans lapels of his jacket. All at once every one came to action and were now glaring at the officer being assaulted by Hunny.

"Hunny, stop." Haruhi stated as Mori reached over the heads of the others and gently pulled the enraged man off of his adversary.

"Now what precisely has happened to Mr. Fujioka, Officer?"

"Miyuki…Officer Miyuki…and her father was, umm." the officer pulled out a small pocket memo pad and started flipping through the pages. After a moment Haruhi sighed. With that one sound all of the men standing around her started making the you-better-hurry-up sounds. It was Kyouya who grabbed the book out of the startled officer's hands and flipped quickly through the pages with precise consistency until he found it. He turned to her.

"Apparently," he cleared his throat. "Apparently Ranka was dancing in tall heals and fell down the steps. He is in the hospital and asked if someone inform you, so you could come see him."

"Kyouya…could you.."

"I'm on it Tamaki." Kyouya said annoyed since he already had the phone to his ear and was already listening to the receptionist telling him where Ranka was.

"I'll get Brenna's things together." Haruhi stated and made for the babies current room. The moment she was out of the room and Hunny had succeeded her through the bedroom door and closed it, Makino saw something that infuriated her. The way the remaining five men were acting it was as if Haruhi was the bottom and that pyramid and that if she was down they would fall. they were whispering together.

" She'll be okay ." Hikaru was saying.

"Right." Karou stated finishing his brothers sentence.

"Oh my daughter's going through something, Kyouya we must help our baby." Tamaki was being is usual stupid self.

"She'll be fine you three, enough!" Kyouya said pushing his glasses up his nose.

"yeah." Mori said in his normal way.

Makino was getting furious. How was it that they could treat Haruhi as if she was the one thing that held them together. How on earth could a girl who met these men in a Host Club have them so tightly wound. Makino vowed then that she would get revenge and find out what exactly was going on with Haruhi and the six men from Ouran High School and their Host Club. With a sickeningly fake smile she bid the men goodnight and wished them to tell Haruhi good bye and good luck with her dad and left the house to meet with her friend.

Haruhi set little Brenna down in her bouncer and reached for her diaper bag. Once her hand reached the top of it she stopped and sighed. Just as she let out her sigh she felt a hand touch and cover her hand on the diaper bag. Looking into the eyes of the owner, she felt that it was okay. She still asked the question out loud however.

"Its going to be alright, right Hunny." He looked into her big chocolate brown eyes and worried that she would not be okay.

"Kyo-Chan would have told us if something was wrong Haruhi. I think he is okay, Kay?" he said this in his charming voice and with his head cocked to the side.

Haruhi leaned on to Hunny's side. " I know your right. I mean of course your right, right?" She sounded worried. Hunny pushed her down and told her that he would get Brenna's things ready for her. He then kissed her forehead and started to do just that.

After a moment of packing Haruhi felt like she was going to break down. Pulling her feet up she put her head down on her knees and closed her eyes.

A moment later she felt a hand moving through her hair. She looked up and saw Hunny looking at her very intently. He reached down and helped her up. Right before she was standing all the way up he put his hand on the back of her neck and laid his lips upon hers. She was pleasantly shocked and sat back down as he kissed her thoroughly. He then stopped and looked into her eyes.

"You ready to go see your dad, Haruhi." for a moment she had absolutely no clue what he was talking about. Then she had recognition and nodded that she was. Hoping that everything was okay.

Haruhi strapped Brenna's car seat into Tamaki's limo and the others climbed into it behind her. Sitting between all of her friends and seeing the cooing baby in the seat. Haruhi felt like crying. Never before had she just wanted her dad and never before had she realized that time is not a friend and all she could think about was the future and what would happen in it. Her worries made her so tired that she never realized that she had a death grip on Hunny's hand, however he did. He also knew when she fell asleep on the way to the hospital because she slumped and her hand loosened. That was when Hunny tightened his hold instead.

**Alrighty chapter 8 is up! I hope you Review and let me know what you think. Sorry again for the lateness and that you had to wait a really long time! Next time WILL be quicker! PROMISE!**

****Ayaka-Sara****


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi… Hi! I hope you are all still enjoying my story and enjoy the this chapter. Please R and R! ^-^ thanks so much to everyone! Please disregard spelling and few errors **

**Thanks….**

***Ayaka Sara***

**And now to begin….**

…**..**

…**..**

**..**

**.**

**Chapter 9:**

"How is it that Haruhi gets everything!" Makino was whining to her friend, Kali. "You should have seen how those guys were looking after her and doting on her!"

"Well some girls are lucky I guess." Kali said in a very small voice. Kali was shocked when Makino not only showed up for their little get together but also covered in icing.

"Lucky! Ha did you just say lucky." Makino was seething. " Its downright wrong! Even after what I did the summer of the ending of Jr. High and she still gets into Ouran High and gets a mess of guys to follow her around like she's a goddess of something! I mean the girl even has a baby with one….and not one person is making a big deal about it…Damit!" Makino yelled and slammed her hands palm down on the table spilling the tea that Kali had served a moment ago for the two of them.

Kali jumped at the movement and sound as the tea dripped from the sides of her table.

"Wh…What do you mean, what are you talking about Makino?" Makino heard the worry in her friends voice. With a sickeningly gruesome smile she stated in a conspiratorial whisper. "You really don't remember or know." she looked from left to right as if she was about to share a secret that she didn't want anyone to know. Turning back to Kali she said. " Lean in a little further and I will tell you."

Haruhi was just settling down into a dream when a bump that the car just hit woke her. Opening her eyes she could tell that it had only been a moment since her eyes were closed. She must have been more tired than she thought. She noticed that everyone was looking at her, then.

"Guys I'm fine. Don't do that." she stated very dryly.

"Do what Haruhi?" it was Karou who asked the question.

"Stare at me as if something is terribly wrong and you don't know exactly how I will react." she said back.

"Were we?" Kyouya was quiet until now. It wasn't like Haruhi to be straight about feelings. When Haruhi's eyebrow cocked upwards he only smirked and pushed his glasses higher up on his nose.

"But My Dearest Daughter…this tragedy is something you should be worrying about and we are indeed on our way to a Hospital…you know that is awful, right?" Tamaki was nearly in tears out of worry and no one knew what to say.

Rolling her eyes she said. "Yes Tamaki-Senpai I do realize indeed that we are going to a hospital. IT is my father there after all." Haruhi deadpanned, suddenly feeling bad she said. "Look guys, There's no reason to worry until we find out what is happening…okay?" The all nodded. She was talking about the conversation her and Hunny had before they left to go to the hospital.

"I quite agree with you Haruhi, very sensible." Kyouya sounded down right unattached to the situation. She couldn't help secretly thanking him for that. Looking over she saw that while she was holding Hunny's hand his other hand was being held by Brenna's. Hunny it had seemed had also fell asleep just like her. However, he had not awoken with the bump.

"No Nap Today." Mori said when he noticed Haruhi looking at Hunny. Her nod was her only response. Takashi had always been with and observed his best friend Hunny. And the only other person that had successfully infiltrated their friendship was her. He now wanted the single female host who was now a great friend and saw behind her eyes two things. One was her worry for her father and the second was her love for Hunny. Looking at each of his friends in the limo he noticed something. All six of them had always been friends. However, they were separated too. The twins in their own world, Tamaki and Kyouya , though Kyouya would deny that. And Hunny and Him, have always been closer too. She not only made each group have three but she brought them and held them all together to make seven. And to Takashi seven was a lucky number, indeed. His thoughts were broken when the girl he was thinking about spoke.

"Were here." She stated rather quietly. It would seem that her confidence was a little shaken again. Hunny must have picked up on her change because suddenly he was wide awake and looking at her with the same worry.

After about an hour of trying to find her dad and Kyouya finally pulling rank Haruhi was standing in front of her father's hospital room. She could see the pale green walls right within yet was to afraid to enter. She never really liked hospitals and now she was in one that held her only living parent. She was thankful that Mori had Brenna and that she didn't have to worry about that. Taking a deep breath Haruhi walked in to the room. It was silent as death and all Haruhi could here was the beep beep beep of a breathing machine. Was that her Father's, or was he sharing a room. She deeply wished that she would have asked. She didn't want to bother someone else. Stopping because she was worried the others crept in behind her. Haruhi turned when she saw Tamaki and the Twins vying for the front to be closest to her. They were shouting quietly to each other. Giving them a look she quickly stopped their arguments. Rolling her eyes she turned and thought to herself. " better get this over with" and with that she stepped all the way into the room. Seeing a screen and a person sitting behind it, with the beeping coming from their machine had Haruhi stopping. She had found the mysterious beeping and the owner of it. The little old lady seemed to be smiling at her so she returned her smile. Then the old lady was asleep and snoring lightly. Haruhi released the breath she was holding and walked to the next bed hidden behind a screen. Haruhi was not prepared for what she was about to see….

Kali knew that she should probably tell Haruhi what Makino had said. She couldn't let the thoughts leave her as she led Makino to the door and told her that she would see her tomorrow. If someone had done that to her she would want someone to come forward. Deep in thought Kali subconsciously twirled her fingers through her long black locks. Turning from the door to go clean up, Kali couldn't help but remember what it was like being in Jr. High with the two girls. She remembered that Haruhi was always well liked and all the boys really seemed fetched with her. However, Makino was the same way with the boys. So why would she feel threatened by Haruhi. The only thing that Kali could come up with while she cleaned up the tea was the Haruhi was the type of popular that was cool without trying and she was naturally pretty and great a school too. But not only that, she was nice to everyone. She was never mean or pushed someone away like Makino did. She wanted the best of the best for friends and the rich of the rich guys. Of course she never meant any harm that way, right?

From what was being told to her Haruhi had is pretty okay. Even if she was the mother of a baby when she was unwed. It seemed that she has had plenty of friends that care about her, at least. She hoped that Haruhi and her family were okay after what Makino had said happened tonight. Her thoughts kept straying back to Haruhi and wondering what she was doing right then and if she should go talk to her.

Haruhi stood there with her mouth open as she looked upon her father. He was laying on a small twin sized hospital bed, he was fully awake and was staring right at her. The others followed and stopped just as she had. There was Ranka still in his long dress with flowers all over it laying in the bed being thoroughly pampered by more men in drag. It was then that the silence was broken.

"Haruhi! Oh my daughter you've come you really come. Now come give daddy a big bear hug!" He was trying to sit up and croon all at the same time. Haruhi's eyes narrowed. Handing the baby to Mori since he was closer she took a step forward.

"What is wrong with you then?" she asked quietly. Her voice was almost a whisper. She was so relieved to see that he was almost perfectly fine. But very annoyed that he would have a police officer come to her and tell her bad news when he was obviously fine.

"Hug first, hug first" he was whining. Giving in to her father as she always have, Haruhi walked over and around the men in drag and gave her father a hug. The moment she tightened her hold he winced and she heard a muffled "ow" from her shoulder. Immediately she was no longer upset but again worried. Looking up at her father she asked her question.

"So what is wrong?" She was puzzled because she could see nothing wrong with him.

"I was dancing at the inn when I slipped down some stairs. I will be good as new in a few days. I just hurt my back. Really just a sprain." he added when he noticed she looked pale.

"Then why in heaven didn't you pick up that phone." Haruhi pointed to the phone by his bed. "and call me yourself?" she asked. "You had me worried dad. I came rushing here under the impression that you were really hurt or might be dying and your completely fine. I…I …" she started to stumble and when Brenna started to whine took the opportunity to take a moment to herself. Well with Brenna. "I have to feed the baby." and with that she took Brenna from Mori's grip and walked out of the room. The door closing was a final slap and all jumped. All of course but the lady sleeping soundly closer to it. Sighing Ranka turned towards the men that was left in the room. "That's all boys…" he said in a girly way. The other 'queens' left the room all mumbling to each other that it shouldn't have happened to poor Ranka. He then turned towards the boys.

"Awe, the host club. Came to see if I was okay. How very sweet." Ranka said very loudly. However, when Tamaki took a step forward and was about to start a huge speech that everyone would already know, Ranka's eyes narrowed. "What are you doing here." he said maliciously and pointed at Tamaki. Tamaki then retreated to his little corner which this time was behind the hospital chair in the corner, poking at discolored mushrooms.

"Actually we came to make sure you were okay and to accompany Haruhi in that time. For you see she was quite worried about you." Kyouya had a weird gleam in his eyes. He was thankful that his glasses hid most of his feelings. He had noticed as of late that this situation has made him realize how much he valued Haruhi's friendship.

"Where's Hunny-Senpai?" the twins asked together.

"Haruhi." was all Mori said, they all understood.

Haruhi was glad for the moments rest. Even with the little Brenna squirming in her arms. Sitting in the vacant waiting room, she realized that she was scared for her future. She just wanted to finish school, become a lawyer, marry Hunny and have kids…wait Hunny? Haruhi stopped trying to make the little one stay still. Her thoughts had just reached their decision and she was extremely shocked. Yes she had always found herself really happy and content when she was around him. But this situation made her realize that she was really and finally in love with Mitskuni Huninozuka. A small smile crossed her lips. She was in love with him. Haruhi couldn't help but hold Brenna over her head and whisper, " I'm in love with your pretend daddy." Then she held the little girl close to her. Haruhi wished that she knew how to tell him.

Hunny had just came around the corner when he saw Haruhi with a little smile on her face. What he wouldn't do to see that smile on her face all the time. He knew he was in love with her almost immediately after he found out she was a girl. He was positive that the others were oblivious to that. However, he knew is best friend Takashi knew exactly what was going on.

Wondering what was going on within her head he walked closer. She was still smiling but now she was talking fast to the baby. He could here her now as she talked.

"Do you realize how scared I was when I thought my dad was hurt or even worse dying? Huh little one?" she paused and made a sad face. "Oh, I really hope you get to have worries like this one. Cause right now all you have is me and Hunny." she sighed. "You don't have a daddy do you?" she was making herself depressed again. It was only a moment that she was truly petrified when she saw that her father was in the room with that poor old lady.

Hunny sighed to himself. He knew Haruhi acted like she didn't know anything and she often put her feelings into herself instead of sharing them, and he didn't like seeing her depressed. He kept thinking about what could take her mind off of the problems at hand. Her father was fine and he wanted to let her have a good time. Standing there thinking to himself he looked up on the wall to see a flier posted on the bulletin board. And it came to him. With a large smile he crossed the hall and into the all but Haruhi and Brenna vacant waiting area.

Haruhi looked up and frowned as she saw Hunny crossing the waiting room with that ridiculous smile etched on his face. Haruhi only got the feeling that she just got when Tamaki said he wanted to take a "trip", Haruhi's eyes narrowed slightly, but did that stop the on coming Hunny, Not one little bit….

**Hello, to all the people who are following my story! Thank you for reading and reviewing it is definitely an encouragement and you all rule for telling me to keep going! Hope you wait for the following chapters and continue to follow me! Kay (tips head like Hunny-Senpai) *hehe***

**Thanks again**

****Ayaka Sara** ^-^ : ) **

**P.S.**

**!_! Usa-chan says thank you too!**


	10. Chapter 10

Hey all! I am so super sorry that I have not been able to update any of my stories!

I hope that you all still want to follow my stories! I will be updating very shortly on this story but since it has been so long I am not sure if many of the readers still want to have an update…

Let me know Kay!

Thanks so much for understanding and staying with me through my remise moments!

XoXo

**Ayaka Sara**


	11. Chapter 11

Hi all!

I would first like to say! Thank you and Sorry for the lateness of my updates!

PLEASE R&R

AND NOW ON TO THE STORY:

Haruhi woke the next morning to the sunny smile on Hunny's face looking above her. She couldn't help but think that waking up to that every morning could make anyone happy. Haruhi stared up at him causing him to be self-conscious. His smile vanished, and in a no nonsense voice he said to her. "Brenna is dressed and ready in the carrier, you have to hurry now." Only to get that little goofy smile on his face and tilt his head to add. "Kay!" then he kissed her forehead, bounced off the bed and out the door before she could say a single thing. Still confused she walked over to the dresser and sighed when she opened not one but all drawers and found that all were empty. Storming over to the closet she threw it open. Her jaw dropped as she looked at an outfit that was something she would totally wear. Hunny really knew her. When she found her drawers empty she knew she would find a outfit in the closet, however she thought it would be something the twins came up with. Finding that was not the case Haurhi felt a pang of annoyance that the two had not interfered but happiness because she was going to be comfortable today.

Haruhi walked out of the bedroom wearing a pair of overalls that curved with her body but she was so happy it was pants and not a frilly dress. She couldn't remember how happy she could be to get clothes as a gift that was not too girly for her. She was about to ask where they were all going when she realized that only 2 people were in the little living room. Hunny and Brenna, Why was no one else here. Usually Tamaki would be pushing down her down to make sure she was up? Hunny had this little grin on his face and he was bouncing a little near Brenna's carrier. She didn't seem to mind since every time he bounced she giggled and tried to copy him.

"Where is everyone Hunny?" She asked as she bent down to hand Brenna her toy which she dropped trying to imitate Hunny.

"Oh, no everyone is just us today, Haru-Chan." He said with a grin. And then he handed her the diaper bag and whisked up Brenna in her carrier right when she was about to question him. His movement astounded her. She knew very well that he was a master martial artist and very strong but his body was so small. A smile came across her features and she was just standing there. Hunny stuck his head in the door again and said, "Let's Go!" Haruhi jumped and made out the door following the two to the car.

Sitting in the car Haruhi thought to herself, "No, something isn't right, Where is everyone?" she was looking out the window and trying to remember something. Hunny had a smile on his face; he knew exactly what she was trying to figure out.

Where is everybody else! Well he was no way going to tell her what they were up to. He was rather shocked though that she had yet to ask him where they were.

Meanwhile:

In a dark and desolate place, where not even mushrooms want to grow, in a faraway place, stood the rest of the Ouran Host Club. Surrounded by darkness and the smell of wet dirt and rocks they were not enjoying themselves. Especially the tall quiet one, desperately seeking a power outlet for his cell phone and computer, and peace and quiet.

"HARUHI!" came the echo off the walls in the large cave which Tamaki was now searching for his precious daughter in. The twins were in a frantic order as well, making the ruckus and the state in which Tamaki was in much worse. Mori just stood their standing in the darkness. He helped the twins lift a large rock so that they could check if she was under it.

"Here she is!" they kept screaming in different parts of the cave to make Tamaki lose himself. Then a fight would occur just as it was right now.

"You're so MEAN!" Tamaki yelled at the two devilish twins looking at him with a sneer." She could be dead, or worse, Hurt!" He was yelling. The twins didn't catch the stupid comment and kept harassing Tamaki.

Kyouya had quite obviously caught the comment. He rolled his eyes and pushed his glasses up his nose. How ridiculous he sounded, How could being hurt be worse than dead? He was dumbfounded at how stupid Tamaki could sound. He did indeed know how smart his friend was, but sometimes he wondered.

_"Why did I let him get me like that…"_Kyouya thought to himself. _"I never thought Hunny-Senpai could be so clever" _He really was astounded_. "Well, it was quite obvious he had feelings for Haurhi but for him to go to this length to keep the three away was remarkable. And to think I agreed and all for that new pineapple laptop!"_ he was really concentrating now. "_Oh how Hunny knows me…"_ The finished his thoughts with a loud verbal sigh.

The sigh reverberated off the walls of the deep cavern. Of course everyone heard it. Turning they all stared down Kyouya with the look of busted. Kyouya turned to the other person who was in on this. Mori just looked at him with a got you, busted look and then went stoic again. For that fleeting moment he considered letting the young woman who stalks Mori be his next client, only for a moment did he entertain this thought. Not because he was afraid of Mori or Hunny but because suddenly he had three bumbling idiots stalking towards him with the look of death in their eyes.

3 min later:

Mori had to admire the young Otori's way with dealing with the other three. Breaking it down he put all in their places in about a minute each. All were sitting on separate rocks looking beaten yet the young man never touched any of them physically. They all knew of the motive and of the bribe.

Back to Haruhi and Hunny:

Haruhi sighed and turned towards Hunny who was just catching his smile and turned toward her. "Have you guessed where we are going yet?" he asked her. He moved closer to her and she felt the air go out of her. Honest to god she hadn't been trying to figure out where he was taking them. After a second thought she figured she didn't really care because she was with him anyway. He moved a little closer and she sucked in a sharp breath. He was so handsome from far away but dang it did he look better closer. He reached up and put his hand on her shoulder. Hunny moved in and she stopped breathing all together. Then he bent his head toward her…she felt a pull…Hunny moved back dramatically.

"You left the tag on your outfit." He stated with a little giggle holding it up for her to see. The wind rushed back into her and she felt herself go flush with embarrassment. She heard herself laugh along with him, though she felt really stupid. He probably didn't even feel the same way as her. She went to look out the window again when Hunny grabbed her face. Then he pulled back and revealed something out of the window. Haruhi did not even realize that the car had stopped.

Haruhi leaned forward toward Hunny. His breath hitched when she got close enough for him to smell her perfume. She then leaned further and looked out the window. The pang she got was from excitement. Not the kind she acted she had for Tamaki and the others but she was really excited.

"The Amusement Park!" She shouted and got out of the car, only slowing to grab the baby. Only then did she realize that Brenna was wearing a small camera on her neck. Haruhi threw her head back and laughed. How awesomely romantic and sweet, just the thing to take her mind off of the worries she had been having lately. She bent down and kissed him square on the mouth. The two just stood their staring at each other in a trance, neither of them moving, both afraid to ruin the moment….

Next on this story:

"Operation save Haruhi from the cookie monster!" (Said in the Twins Voices)

I really hope you enjoyed this chapter and the next should be up really shortly. Please R&R!

THANK YOU TO ALL WHO HAVE WAITED SO LONG FOR THIS UPDATE AND THOSE WHO ARE JUST COMING INTO IT!

~Ayaka~


	12. Chapter 12

Authors Note:

SORRY

SORRY

SORRY

SORRY

I am now up and running again, I should have updates on my stories ASAP, I would like to thank my readers and hope they continue to read and review.

Update Really soon, like maybe in the next hour! *hehe* giggles

Im hyper from having my stuff back!

Update coming...

Thanks,

**AyakaSara**


	13. Chapter 13

**I am working on the next chapter as of right now! Please R& R!**

**To the Story:**

Haruhi stood in line waiting for Huni to buy the tickets. She was super excited as she looked around at the rides and people behind the large gates separating her from them. The little baby wiggled in her arms, shocking her from her straightforward thoughts. She thought back to what happened only moments ago.

The two were staring quietly at each other, shocked that a kiss was shared. Before either one could react, it was Brenna who proved to make the moment less awkward. She sneezed right into both of their faces. Laughing hysterically and sticking her fingers in her mouth afterwards. Haruhi looked back at Huni laughing too, she was just going to have to clear the air today and tell him everything. A guy doesn't just do something like this, right? The laughing moment stopped and he grabbed her hand and started pulling her towards the large gate and Ticketmaster.

Being back in reality was much better than her imagination. She was now walking silently through a large crowd with Huni and Brenna strapped in a carrier on her chest. It was nice to have a day of no thinking and just fun. Haruhi couldn't help but feel as if something was in the mix, where were the rest of her crazy friends, anyways, she wondered?

Back in the cave:

Kyouya sighed with annoyance as they were making their way out of the cave. He wanted to go home and work on the club expenses for the next semester before dinner. Now he was babysitting three knuckleheads and a quite giant who clearly had something to say, yet never said it. Pushing his glasses into place he looked up at the tall senior walking next to him. The three, fighting quietly as to not be scolded by Kyouya again, were walking a little in front of the other two.

"Mori-Senpai?" Mori looked down at the young leader and raised an eyebrow. "Why did you let Huni send us here, aren't you jealous of Huni wanting Haruhi?" Kyouya hated confusion and hated not having answers even more.

"Yes and no." He stated, when Kyouya gave a glare he decided to say more. "Its Haruhi." it wasn't the words that had Kyouya stopping for the moment, but the way and the feelings that came through. Mori kept walking. Kyouya too had a special feeling for their little cross dresser. Sure he always added to her debt. But he believed that was so she couldn't leave. She entered his world and she damn well wasn't leaving that easy. He knew that Mori felt the same. It was Haruhi. He would do anything for her, out of love and adoration. Not being IN love with her but loving her. Though, he would never admit that out loud. As long as Haruhi stuck around, he and he knew the others as well, would do anything to make and keep her happy. It was then that his thoughts were interrupted.

The three idiots had stopped at the opening of the small cave that they were standing in. They were standing there with their heads put together; it was definitely that they were up to something. Kyouya got the gist just as he heard.

"Operation save Haruhi from the Cake Monster!" shouted by the twins and they all three threw their fists in the air. Kyouya would have thought the act endearing if they hadn't been wanting to take the happiness from the one girl each of them cared for. He had stopped right next to the tall quiet one. Mori looked down at him and gave a small knowing smirk. Kyouya pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose and returned the most famous shadow king smirk at his senior. The two were now on the same team. The save Haruhi from the the bumbling idiots team.

Kyouya said aloud to Mori a moment later. "Isn't it interesting that we have not seen a bird, Mori Senpai?" He knew his best friends mind and knew what was coming.

"Kyouya!" Tamaki shrieked. "Get us a helicopter! We MUST save my daughter at all costs! He ended his sentence dramatically and acted as if he was looking for a helicopter to land at any minute. Whipping his cellphone out, he dialed the number.

Five minutes later a helicopter was landing on the sand above the cave. All scrambled in, all except Kyouya. "Get in Kyouya, time must not be wasted." The king of the host club shouted over the large blades spinning.

"If you must go running after her, I must say that I am not at all interested. How would that merit me?" and he turned to walk away nonchalantly.

"The merit is Haruhi's Happiness, you idiot!" Kyouya stopped at his best friends comment towards him. _How interesting _he thought, and he stepped into the limo waiting for its master and shut the door unenthusiastically. "Exactly Tamaki, which is why I must deter you." he said aloud as the limo headed to the one place Huni would take Haruhi: the Amusement Park.

**Short but a start, ne?**

**Please review: I haven't wrote in a while, I hope this is a good start to finishing this story1**

**Hope you all enjoy**

****AyakaSara****


End file.
